The present invention relates generally to threedimensional polar weaving machines, and more particularly to a filament insertion device which is capable of inserting multiple yarns within a circular loom.
Circular looms are used to weave a three dimensional fabric from yarns such as carbon, graphite, quartz, steel and certain organic polymeric fibers including the polyimides which are resistant to high temperatures and which exhibit excellent tensile properties when subjected to high temperatures.
Exemplary in the art are the systems described in the following U.S. Patents, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference:
U.S. Pat. No. 190,566 issued to Dumas on May 8, 1877;
U.S. Pat. No. 558,753 issued to Allen on Apr. 21, 1896;
U.S. Pat. No. 686,555 issued to Sussman on Nov. 12, 1901;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,091,333 issued to Pool on Aug. 31, 1937;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,206,982 issued to Thompson on July, 9, 1940;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,630,887 issued to Cole on Mar. 10, 1953;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,632 issued to Emerson et al on Jan. 11, 1972;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,210 issued to Emerson et al on Mar. 6, 1973; and
U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,710 issued to Holman et al on Aug. 7, 1973.
The references cited above constitute a synopsis of the development of weaving technology in this country. The disclosures of Duman, Allen, Sussman and Cole describe the basic shuttles used in looms. The Pool, Thompson, Emerson et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,632 and Holman et al references are directed specifically at circular loom technology. Pool discloses a starting mechanism for a circular loom. Thompson describes the weaving operation of circular looms. Emerson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,210 and Holman et al describes circular loom systems.
A circular loom weaves one or more circumferential threads into a three-dimensional configuration of longitudinal threads which are suspended in a desired configuration in a weave plane. Usually, only one circumferential thread is inserted at a time, and conventional circular looms have multiple shuttles, each supplying in a single circumferential or weave thread to the weave plane. It has been observed that the insertion of two yarns at a time could reduce the insertion device run time by 40%. Reducing the number of insertion device rotations would also reduce the amount of damage to the longitudinal yarns and improve the quality of fabric.
In view of the foregoing, it is apparent that there exists the need for a filament insertion device which is capable of inserting multiple yarns within a circular loom. The present invention is intended to satisfy that need.